Phoenix Rising
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Her dream is coming true! Ember is joining the Justice League! However, it was too good to be true after all and she's been put on a team of other young heroes like herself and together, they will go on missions, train, and make new friends. It shouldn't be that bad. Right? Wrong. (Season 1)
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Gotham City

_**Chapter One: Welcome to Gotham City**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**_

_**Gotham City**_

_**July 1**__**st**__** 16:36PM**_

Ember Chambers hummed as she put the last of her things on top of her dresser, making sure it was nice and neat. She push back a strand of dark brown curly hair behind her ear as she stared at an old photograph of her parents.

They looked so happy and excited as they held each other close. It was the last picture that they had ever taken before Ember was born because her mother, Isabella, was pregnant at the time this picture was taken. She smiled at her mother who she never got to meet because she died from childbirth.

She could remember all kinds of stories her father Hayden Chambers would tell her before bedtime. It would be about how how they met, how they fell in love, their wedding day, you know, the sappy stuff.

Ember sighed as she touched the picture of her mother. She was extremely beautiful. She had this long, brown hair that was tied up in a side braided ponytail, beautiful pale skin so pale, even if she would stay in the sun for hours, she still wouldn't be tan.

She jumped when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked over to see her dad leaning against the doorframe.

"All unpacked?"

Ember nodded. "Yup! Just unpacked the last box actually." She told him, placing the now empty moving box on top of the other empty moving boxes that was stacked at a corner in her room. She hummed when she turned back around. "What about you?"

Hayden smiled at his daughter as he walked further inside her room, noticing at how neat and orderly everything is. He glanced at the picture that he saw his daughter staring at just a few moments ago.

Ember walked back over to her spot earlier and smiled at the picture. "She looked so beautiful."

Hayden chuckled. "Yes, she was." He said as he sighed. He side-glanced at his daughter and then at the picture of him and Isabella. They were so young back then. He remembered that day like it was yesterday because that was the same year he decided to join the Justice League after he had helped Batman and the others from a huge battle that almost ended the world and that was the same year he became Firebird. Speaking of Batman.

"Since we are all done unpacking, we better get changed." He said as she looked down at his watch, realizing the time.

Ember blinked at her dad in confusion. "I thought we were going to train after unpacking? What's going on?"

Hayden rubbed the back of his bald head. "Bruce Wayne has invited us to dinner and to introduce me to Aya Song, the CEO of Wayne Hospital." Hayden crosses his arms when he watched his daughter moaned. "It shouldn't take long. After dinner, we can patrol this new city. See what we are working with here."

Ember cocked her head to the side as she placed a hand on her right hip. "Isn't this Batman and Robin's city? Wouldn't that be I don't know, weird?"

Hayden sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Pretty sure the Dynamic Duo wouldn't mind us checking out the area. Plus, you need to meet the Boy Wonder sooner than later anyways because he, too, will be joining us on the fourth."

Ember beamed at the mention of the fourth and squealed in happiness. She can't wait! That's the day that she and few others will be officially joining the Justice League! She's been waiting for that day to come for as long as she can remember!

"Ember!" Her dad shouted, making Ember come back to reality. "The carpet!"

She looked down and saw one of her hands making a small stream of fire burning a home in the new carpet. She remembered her breathing exercises her dad forced her to do to calm her down in stressful situations as well as emotions. She smiled when she saw that her fire had disappeared. She looked up at her dad who was studying her. Ember bit her lower lip. "I-I'm s—"

Hayden held up a head to stop his daughter from speaking any further. "It's alright my little phoenix. I guess my forcible breathing exercises helped didn't it?" His daughter nodded. "Good. Now go get changed." He told her as he walked away, closing the door behind him.

Ember groaned when she was alone in her room, smacking herself on the forehead with her hand. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost control! She should've known better!

She walked over towards her closet of the freshly hanged clothes and went through them one by one until she could find something suitable for the dinner. She pulled out a long sleeved dark purple dress and a pair of black flats, sighing.

"Guess this will have to do."

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**July 1**__**st**__** 18:30PM**_

Ember rolled down the window of her dad's car in awe as they pulled up to the Wayne Manor's iron gate. To her it looked like a castle with its two story building and it literally looks like a castle to her. Apparently, Bruce Wayne is the richest man in Gotham with over a hundred different businesses throughout the world! Businesses such as healthcare, medical, oil, pharmaceuticals, steel and more.

Speaking of healthcare, just last week Bruce Wayne had opened a brand new hospital which is how her dad had gotten the new job position as the head of cardiology.

Ember rolled the window back up as her dad hit the button on the speaker.

"Name?" Asked an old British accent.

Hayden cleared his throat. "Hayden Chambers and Ember Chambers."

The gates opened after Ember's dad told the British man their names and drove through, parking the car in front of the Manor.

As soon as the car was put into park, Ember unbuckled her death belt and was about to get out of the car but could feel her dad looking at her.

"Uh, yes?" She asked as she tossed her curls on her right shoulder, rising an eyebrow at her dad.

"I forgot to mention," Hayden said, staring at his daughter as he cleared his throat. "Bruce's adopted son, Dick Grayson will be there as well. He's only a couple of years younger than you I believe."

"Okayyyyy?"

Hayden sighed. "Sooo, I was thinking that maybe it would be a nice start into making a new friend?" He chuckled when his daughter rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car. "Or not." He muttered as he stepped out of the car as well.

"Maybe." Ember muttered, low enough that her dad didn't hear her response. She glanced up when she saw a tall, old man standing at the door. He had his hands behind his back as they walked up the steps.

"Good evening, Mr. Chambers, Miss Chambers. Welcome to Gotham City and time Wayne Manor." It was the same old from the gates earlier, with the British accent. The old man cleared his throat. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth, this way please." He told them, stepping aside with an arm out.

Ember and her dad looked at each other before walking inside the manor. She tried not to be bossy but couldn't help but look around at the expensive artwork that was hanging along the halls.

"I'll be taking you two to the the Dining Room. Master Bruce, Master Dick and Mis Song, have already been seated. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes. Hope you two like Salmon. Was told that I make the best."

Ember giggled at the butler as they walk down the halls of the manor. "Pretty artwork." She muttered at her dad who nodded in agreement.

She could laughter as they had gotten closer to the Dining Room. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous but it went away as she remembered her breathing exercises. Yes, she's slightly anxious about this dinner party, but she can't lose control. Otherwise, her fire may start and if it's out of control because of her emotions, her fire can be dangerous. Which was why when she started training with her dad as The Phoenix, he would make her do breathing exercises all day and all night. It was harsh maybe, but it was necessarily important for her to control her emotions.

_Keep calm, keep calm. _She told herself over and over again in her head as they finally entered the Dining Room.

Alfred cleared his throat and the three guests that was sitting at the long dining table turned around to look at them.

A tall man, Bruce Wayne she assumed, stood up, fixing his blue tie as he did so. He was about her dad's height, which was about six feet. He had short black hair, wearing a three piece suit. He smiled at her dad as he walked over, shaking his hand. "Hayden! Welcome to Gotham! Did you get lost finding the manor?"

Hayden shook his head at him. "Nah, piece of cake. Thanks to GPS." The two men laughed.

Hayden cleared his throat as he placed a hand onto Ember's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Bruce, this is my daughter, Ember."

Bruce Wayne smiled at Ember and she smiled back. "Pleasure to meet you, Ember." He glanced over at a boy that was sitting at the table.

Ember looked at the boy and then back at Bruce. She realized that the two were similar looking, but the boy was younger, shorter but also have short black hair. He was wearing a buttoned up red shirt. That one must be Dick Grayson.

"This is my adoptive son, Richard Grayson. Dick for short."

Dick Grayson stood up from the table, waving at Ember. "Hiya!"

Ember waved back. He seems….. friendly. "Nice to meet you, Dick." The boy smiled at her.

"And this," Bruce said, walking over to a woman that had small dark eyes, straight wiry black hair and olive skin. She smiled at Ember and at her dad. "Is Aya Song, CEO of Wayne Hospital."

Aya Song stood up from the table. "Pleased to meet you both, I am so very glad to have finally meet you Mr. Chambers. My stand in, Mark, told me all about you after your interview." She said, sitting back down. "I was away on a business trip."

"Hopefully he told you good things about me I hope!" Hayden said. The two laughed.

Everyone turned around when Alfred came back to the Dinning Room, carrying a few plates in each hand.

Ember quickly looked around for a decent spot to sit and saw that the only spot was free was next to Dick, who had already pulled out the chair for her with a smile.

Ember raised an eyebrow as she walked over to sit down. "Thanks." She told him, unfolding a napkin and placed it on her lap, and smiled at Alfred when he came over to place her plate of food down in front of her.

"Not a problem." Dick replied as he took a seat next to her. "So, " he said, eyeing her as he took a sip of his glass of water," how are you liking Gotham so far?"

Ember shrugged her shoulders as she picked through her salmon all the while watching her dad talking to Bruce and Aya. "I haven't really looked around much." She said, taking a bite of the salmon, amazed at how good it tasted. Alfred wasn't kidding.

"Alfred is known for his salmon." Laughed Dick as he watched her facial expression.

"Boy, Alfred wasn't kidding! Wow!"

Dick eyed the girl for a few moments, watching her eat. He's done quite a bit of research of The Chambers. He knows that her father Hayden Chambers, was the famous Firebird he had heard so much about and his daughter Ember Chambers, was known as The Phoenix. He knows that the two can manipulate fire. However, Ember's fire is different. It's based off of emotional control. Her fire can be dangerous, highly dangerous if not disciplined.

He saw several pictures of the two heroes who were originally based in Atlanta, GA. He saw pictures of Ember in action, some were in the air as if she was flying like The Phoenix itself. However, it was just her arms surrounding by fire which gave her flight, hence why everyone called her The Phoenix.

Highly interesting.

Ember paused mid bite of her fish when she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. "And you are staring at me because?" She asked him, chewing her food and wiping her mouth with the napkin.

Dick cleared his throat and quickly went back to eating his food. "I was just curious. Sorry."

Ember looked at him. "About?"

"I was curious to see if I could show around Gotham?"

She pondered at the offer. She truly wants to focus on the last bit of training she could get before officially joining the Justice League. She can't afford any distractions right now. Ember looked over at her dad who was laughing with Bruce and Aya about some travel story Aya was telling them. She sighed. Her dad really wants her to make friends here in this brand new city.

She looked at Dick again who was smiling hopefully at her. "Sure," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why not."

Dick beamed at her answer. "Coolness!"

"Tell that butler of yours Alfred that he makes one hell of a salmon." Hayden told Bruce, shaking his hand outside of the Manor.

Aya Song had already left, so it was just him and his daughter, who was chatting away with Dick Grayson near the pond that was in the center of the mansion.

Bruce smiled at him. "I'll be sure to tell him." Moments later, he frowned. He leaned in closer towards Hayden, making sure he's the only one that can hear him. "We got intel of a possible attack that involves five ice villains."

Hayden furrowed his eyebrows together. "Do you know when?"

"Soon."

"Keep me posted."

Bruce leaned back, nodding at Hayden. "I will. Welcome to Gotham City, old friend." He told him before walking inside the mansion.

Dick looked over at Bruce who was walking inside. He looked back over at Ember who was touching the water with her fingertips. "Welp, gotta go! See you around Ember!"

Ember waved at him who disappeared inside with Bruce.

"Sooo," Hayden said, walking over towards his daughter, looking down at the pond and the fish that was swimming in it.

Ember sighed as she dried her fingertips onto her dress. "Can we please go on patrol now?"

Her dad sighed. "Fine. Since you survived dinner."

_**A/N: Hiya! I re-uploaded my chapter because of my note! Sooooo, originally I had Ember to be paired with Dick but after a long thought and planning, I finally realized that they would be better off as friends and have a sister/brother relationship instead of a romantic one. I feel as though she will be better suited for Wally. I can honestly say that I can picture them easily and it made total sense to me! Hope you guys don't mind me changing pairings! Just tell me what you guys think! See you next time! **_


	2. Chapter Two: Cold as Ice

_**Chapter Two: Cold as Ice**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**_

_**Gotham City **_

_**July 1**__**st**__** 22:00PM**_

Ember and her dad was standing on top of an old abandon building in Gotham City, listening in on the police scanner for any signs of trouble l. According to her research of this city, this place was crawling with trouble so something could happen any minute. Hopefully anyways, Ember was starting to get bored.

She yawned and started to hum a soft tone as she swung her legs back and forth on the edge of the roof. She groaned and poked her dad on the shoulder with her pinky.

"Anything?"

Hayden shook his head with a sigh. "There was a jewelry robbery not too far from here, but it looks like the Dynamic Duo already took care of it."

Ember pulled at the edge of her black fire resistance gloves as she bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. They are fire resistant because of her fire so it wouldn't burn her uniform. Matter of fact, her whole dark orange uniform is also fire resistant same as her dad's dark red uniform.

"Told ya this was a bad idea. Knew they wouldn't share the turf."

Hayden shook his head at his daughter as he looked around at the quiet city. Maybe she was right, maybe they wouldn't let them use Gotham to patrol as well. He was about to tell her about Plan B when he noticed something on top a roof on the next building over. He squinted his eyes and could see two dark shadows watching them. He smirked. "Well, maybe you can ask them if they are willing to share the turf."

Ember laughed at him with a roll of her eyes, her brown curls bouncing as she laughed. "And how am I supposed to do that?

Hayden didn't respond to her question but instead pointed a finger at the building where the two dark shadows were hiding.

Ember looked up to where he was pointing and saw two figures that was on a roof of a building above them. Her mouth hung up in shock when she watched them use a grappling gun to come down towards them. She backed up a little to give Batman, THE BATMAN and Robin room on the roof.

She couldn't believe it, Batman was in front of her! She pinched herself in case she was dreaming but winced when her pinched actually hurt. She then turned her attention towards the Boy Wonder who had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Batman." Hayden greeted with a slight nod.

Batman turn his head slightly to look at him. "Firebird," he looked over at Ember and she blushed at his stare. "Phoenix."

She did a little happy dance inside her head, a little amazed that Batman actually knew her name. Well, her hero name. She glanced over at Robin who waved at her.

"Hi!"

She waved back with a smile of her own. "Hello."

Ember bit her lower lip when she saw Batman crossed his arms, probably wondering why there are here in his city and not in Atlanta.

"Four is a crowd."

Hayden cleared his throat. "Just passing through. That is all."

Ember looked at Batman and then at her dad and then at Robin who was studying her. She raised a eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip. "We're not stealing your turf."

Robin smirked at her. "Didn't day that you guys were."

Ember rolled her eyes at him and used her elbow to punch her dad on his side. "Can we please go now?" She pleaded, no longer in the mood for patrol anymore. Clearly they are not welcomed in Gotham City after all. She knew it.

Hayden sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, finally realized that his daughter was indeed correct about it being a bad idea to even try and patrol Gotham, because there was no way Batman would allow two strangers running around in his city. He placed two fingers at the bridge of his nose. "Everything is quiet now since you two took care of that robbery. Which means we are no longer needed here." He nodded towards Batman again. "See you around Batman."

"Likewise."

Batman and Robin took out their grappling guns and went back to the building where they were before and disappeared into the darkness.

Ember shivered at how quickly they disappeared that fast into the shadows. She huffed as she turned around to look at her dad with a glare. "I told you it was a bad idea and weird."

"Yea, yea" Hayden said with a wave of his hand. "Guess it's time for Plan B."

Ember cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Plan B?"

Hayden nodded at her. "We only patrol Atlanta and use zeta tubes to get back and forth as needed. There's a few here that we can use and there's also a couple in Atlanta as well. Atlanta would still be our turf but Gotham is our new home."

Ember shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a ponytail holder that was on her wrist to quickly braid her curly hair in a side ponytail. She smirked at her dad. "Told ya. You should've just listened to me. "

Hayden scoffed at her. "I'm going to let that slide." He said as he sighed. "Let's go home."

_**Atlanta, GA**_

_**July 4**__**th**__** 11:00AM**_

"Again."

"Seriously?"

Hayden crossed his arms as he stared at the tired and out of breath Ember, who was hunched over trying to catch her breath. Her curls sticking to her sweaty neck.

He smirked. "Again."

Ember rolled back her shoulders as she straighten up her form and moved a couple of steps back. She kept an eye on her dad trying to figure out what his next move would be. Or if he's going to make one any time soon. She huffed. "So, are you going to make a move or what?"

Ember widen her eyes when her dad lifted his leg in the air and a stream of fire came from under his foot, almost hitting her if she hadn't did a backflip just then. She smirked. "Missed."

She charged at him, taking a deep breath and used her balled up fist to have a stream of fire come out but her dad was quick and grabbed her fist, pushing her back a few feet.

"Too slow."

Ember sung her arm around a few times to have more stream of fire come out through her hands and all the while her dad dodged each and every one of her small fireballs that she created which was truly pissing her off. She could feel her fire getting stronger each passing second she's angry. She used her leg and more streams of fire shot out from her foot. Her dad used his own fire from his hand to block her attack. He ran over towards her, twisting her arm behind her back, causing her to wince slightly at the pain.

"If I was a real bad guy," Hayden said with a small sigh. "I could've killed you. You were angry there. You shouldn't—"

"Let your emotions get the best of you." Ember finished with a roll of her brown eyes. She smirked when she saw the opportunity to use her leg to knock him off balance, releasing her from her dad's grip.

She hummed in satisfaction as she looked down at her dad who was on the floor. "I know, I know." Ember told him, grabbing his hand to help him get on his feet.

Hayden rubbed his sweaty bald head as he studied his daughter. He has to admit, her form was getting better but her emotions… still needs work. He walked over to a chair that was in the corner and grabbed a couple of towels and threw one of them at Ember and used the one he still had to wipe off the sweat from his head and from his neck. "Fire is powerful, bright but it can also be dangerous. Without any sort of discipline fire can and will get out of control. You must—"

"Remember your breathing exercises and control your emotions." Ember finished again, tossing the towel that she was using to wipe off her sweaty neck and arms back on the chair that sat in the corner of the basement. She cocked her head to the side and yawned.

"If you can remember my lectures then it shouldn't be hard to follow what you need to do." Hayden told her sternly with a raised eyebrow. "Other than that, your form was great. Brunch?"

Ember perked up when her dad mentioned food. She patted her stomach that started to growl as she did so. "Food is my middle name." She said with a laugh. She walked over over to the stairs of the basement of their old house that was being used for training for the HQ of Firebird and Phoenix.

Hayden snorted at her as he followed her to the kitchen and walked over to turn on the stove and grabbed a few pots and a pan that was underneath the cabinet while Ember grabbed a carton of eggs that was in the fridge. "Technically," he muttered, cracking a egg into a bowl that was next to him. "It's Rose."

Ember stuck out her tongue out at him and walked over to the living room to turn on the TV, flipping through channels. She stopped on a news channel when a blonde woman was about to make her report.

"This is Kat Grant coming to you live from Atlanta, GA. This is just in that Coldstone, the daughter of a well known villain Icestorm, had escaped from prison and is causing havoc downtown."

Ember groaned and turned over to look at her dad. "Why can't villains take a day off? Don't they know what today is?"

"Villains don't give a damn. Let's go."

_**Atlanta, GA**_

_**July 4**__**th**__** 12:00PM**_

The cold had never bothered Ember. The fire that's burning through her every vein inside her body is keeping her warm. According to the weather report, it's supposed to be about 98 degrees however, it's snowing in July. Highly unusual unless you are a meta-human that can control ice. A group of terrified people started to run the opposite of her and her dad who are walking towards danger and not from it.

Coldstone is a well know villain to the peach state and to the Justice League. Her real name was Bianca Dreamer. She's also a couple of years older than Ember. Her father's name was Aiden Dreamer AKA Icestorm. He was the enemy of her dad Hayden way before Ember was born. He was finally put away in a special prison just for evil meta-humans like himself without any chance of escaping.

Since then, his daughter Bianca held a huge grudge against Firebird and Phoenix. Ember was the first one to call her Coldstone. Why? Because she's a cold stone bitch.

She felt something touch her nose. She looked up at the sky and realized it had started snowing slightly harder than before.

"Firebird." She muttered, when the two of them finally found Coldstone standing in the middle of the street. Her snow white hair blowing around her. She smiled at them.

"What's the plan?" She asked him, trying to block the wind and snow from her face by using her arm to block some of it to see Coldstone.

"Follow my lead. Understand?"

"Well, well, well," she said with a laugh and licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Hello there Firebreath and Birdpoop."

Ember scoffed at her. "Hey there, Coldbitch. How's it going?" She asked, waving at her with a smirk on her face.

Coldstone snarled at her comment and brought her hands in the air and clapped them together.

Ember and Hayden looked around and noticed that the snow had frozen in place.

"You just had to call her Coldbitch." Hayden muttered, trying to see what Coldstone's next move was and got into a fighting stance.

Ember huffed at her dad and followed suit as she tried to keep an eye on her. "Give me a break."

Ember watched as Coldstone moved her hands in a circular motion as if she's making a snowball. Correction, she is making a snowball and a huge one at that and it was coming towards them. Fast.

Ember took a deep breath and clutch her fist together and her fire came streaming out from her fingertips hot and ready for the snowball. She made a rope from her fire and once it made contact with the snowball it exploded into a million pieces of snow. She used the same rope of fire and whip it towards Coldstone who did a couple of backflips and flew into the air just in time. "Missed." Coldstone said, twirling her white hair with the tip of her finger, humming.

She raised a hand and then forward making the snow stop at her will and then suddenly, the snow she was focused on formed into deadly tiny icicles.

Ember quickly cartwheeled around, dodging the deadly icicles. She looked around quickly for her dad and found him using small fireballs to melt the icicles that was coming towards them. She watched as Coldstone made even more icicles aimed at her dad. Ember ran over to help him. "This is getting out of hand!" Ember yelled, using her rope of fire to melt the icicles.

Hayden grunted and sighed in relief when he used a fiery hand to melt a fast tiny icicle that was coming towards his eye. "I agree. This needs to end. We need to get closer to her at once."

Ember nodded in agreement. "I have an idea for that part." She took a step back to square her shoulders and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her fiery wings came out from her back and jumped high in the sky and flew towards Coldstone.

She got her fist ready when she came in closer to her with a smile on her face. "Incoming Coldbitch!" She yelled when she swung her fist, knocking out the shocked and surprised Coldstone right in the face.

Ember tried to catch the falling supervillain but she was falling fast and she started to panic. "Firebird!"

Hayden looked up to see Coldstone falling fast from the sky and quickly ran over to catch her in time in his arms.

Ember sighed in relief when she gracefully came back down from the air, groaning when her wings disappeared into her back. You would think she would be used to it by now, but she's not.

Ember smiled when she saw that the snow finally stopped and could see the grey skies turning back into the bright blue and the 100 degree weather had finally returned.

"Knocked that bitch out cold! Get it?" She asked with a chuckle.

Hayden rolled his eyes. "Language."

Ember waved him off with a shrug of her shoulder. "Yea, yea. Can we please go now? She's going to make us late!"

Hayden looked over at a clock that was on the billboard above them. "It's only 12:30."

Ember threw her hands up in annoyance. "You know how I like to be early for stuff!"

"Okay, okay. Only because today is the day." Hayden said with a shake of his head. His daughter sure is something else sometimes.

* * *

_**A/N: Hiya! Re-loaded this chapter because of my Author's Note. Sooo, I've been thinking long and hard and I honestly don't see Ember and Dick together. I feel as though they can have a brother/sister relationship and I don't see that a lot. So I'm thinking of pairing her with Wally instead. Which means my OC will be a bit older like 15 but Wally is a year old because he was born in 94 and Ember 95. **_

_**She will still be attending Gotham North. That was my original plan for sure but her home base as Phoenix will be in Atlanta! Hope you guys don't mind me changing pairings I can really see Ember and Wally together more easily than Ember and Dick.**_

_**I don't have a set schedule for updates but I will be posting every week or two weeks max! Please tell me on what you guys think of the new pairing! See you next time! **_


	3. Chapter Three: Independence Day Part One

_**Chapter Three: Independence Day Part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs that I have for this story!**_

* * *

_**Washington DC**_

_**July 4**__**th**__** 14:00PM**_

Ember looked down at the massive Hall of Justice that was down below her as she and her father stood at the huge hill in Washington DC. As hoped, they were the first ones to arrive thanks to her because she would hate to the last one to arrive. First impressions are everything and soon, more of the famous heroes would arrive.

Hayden sighed as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave it squeeze. "Nice view huh?"

Ember glanced up at him with a huge smile. "Yes! Very nice." She gulped when she saw reporters arriving down at the entrance, setting up their equipment. "I'm also nervous. Will they know who I am?"

Hayden thought for a few moments before answering with a smile. "They will. Soon enough."

"Interesting. I thought we would be the first ones here."

Both Hayden and Ember turned around to see Batman and Robin walking towards them. Robin smirked at her and Ember rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I like to be early. Nothing wrong with that."

Robin chuckled at her. "Being punctual is a nice trait. Wish a certain someone I know have that same mind set."

Ember raised an eyebrow at him. "And who is that someone?"

Robin hummed, thinking about if he should tell her or not tell her. She'll find out soon anyway. "You'll find out."

Hayden shook his head at the two young teens and nodded his head towards Batman. "Kids." Batman didn't respond. Hayden cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Luckily we were able to get here on time. We had a little trouble back at home."

Batman stared at him with interest. "I already know about Coldstone. Robin and I had a run in with Mr. Freeze before coming here."

Ember perked up with curiosity when the Dark Knight had mentioned another ice villain attacking Gotham the same time that Coldstone had attacked Atlanta. Two ice villains attacking the same day? Does that happen often? She was about to ask Batman about it when two more figures approached them.

Ember cocked her head to the side, trying to make out who the two figures were. One wore a green uniform with a pack of arrows on his back. The other was wearing a similar uniform but instead of green, it was red with a yellow hat on top of his head. A lightbulb popped off inside her head once she realized that it was Green Arrow and his protégé Speedy.

Speedy eyed her, as if he too was trying to figure out who she was as well and crossed his arms as he and his mentor came close to the other four heroes.

"Green Arrow," Hayden greeted, giving him a firm handshake. "Been awhile hasn't it?"

Green Arrow nodded in agreement. "Firebird! It has been awhile!" Ember bit her bottom lip when she saw Green Arrow looking at her. "And this might be?"

Hayden smirked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Phoenix. My protégé."

Green Arrow nodded and extended a hand towards Ember. "Green Arrow! Nice to meet ya!"

Ember stared at his hand before finally shaking it with a small smile. "Nice to meet you too." Ember replied quietly watching Green Arrow elbow bumped Speedy in his ribs. Speedy rolled his eyes at him and extended a hand towards her. "Phoenix."

"Speedy." He shortly replied, turning away from her with barely a glance.

Ember huffed at him. What's his problem? She literally just met the guy for crying out loud!

"Don't worry about him." Robin whispered next to Ember with a smirk on his face. "He's like that to everyone."

Ember sighed as she glanced at Speedy once more as he chatted with his mentor and the Dark Knight about another ice villain attacking Star City. The ice villain's name was Icicle Jr. According to Green Arrow, two more ice villains attacked Pearl Harbor and Central City Ember cocked her head to side as she chewed her lower lip as she listened in on their conversation. Okay, she's highly confused as to why three ice villains are attacking on the same day.

"Does anyone know why these ice villains were attacking the same day?" Ember asked everyone in no one in particular with a sigh.

Everyone turned to look at her. Batman crossed his arms at the young hero in front of him. "This will be discussed later."

Ember pursed her lips at Batman's short answer and looked down at Robin who was running a hand through his black hair.

Ember sighed and twirled a lose curl that fell lose on her shoulder and started to study Speedy and Robin. Okay, she had met Robin before and he seems like someone she can easily get along with. Speedy on the other hand, so far he's a pain in the ass. She scoffed at him when he looked at her sideways and turned away. She hopes no prays, that the others are not assholes like Speedy.

"Oh look," Robin said to her, poking her on her arm. "There's Aquaman and Aqualad."

Ember turned her head towards the two Atlantean coming towards them. She had heard so much about them from her father and she can't wait to start working with Aquaman's protégé Aqualad, the dark skinned teen who was smiling at them when they finally came closer to her and the others. She smiled in return and was pleased to see that he was about her age maybe a year older than her.

"H-hi," she said, giving him a small wave. "You must be Aqualad. I'm Phoenix."

Aqualad smiled kindly towards the girl in front of him and extended a hand, offering her a handshake. "Pleased to meet you."

Ember smiled at him again as she shook his hand in a firm but gentle handshake. She hummed. From within seconds she could tell that she could easily get along with him as well. "I can't wait to start working with you," she glanced at Robin, Aqualad and then at Speedy. "All of you." She glanced at Speedy again. "Even though one of you is an asshole."

Robin snickered and Aqualad cleared his throat. Ember smirked in satisfaction when she watched Speedy glared at her through his mask.

"Phoenix." Ember looked over at her dad who was giving her a look. "Play nice."

Ember shrugged her shoulders at him. "I totally was." She replied with a smile.

Ember wanted to start a conversation with the other young heroes but a new voice stopped her thoughts.

"Aww, man!"

Ember blinked a couple of times when two sudden blurs came out of no where and looked around to see the famous Flash and another speedster within the group.

The one who spoke in annoyance was wearing a similar uniform as the famous Flash but it was in yellow and red. "I knew that we would be the last ones here!" He yelled, crossing his arms in frustration.

Robin poked Ember's side again, getting her attention and she looked down at the shorter hero. "That's the one who I was talking about. Kid Flash." He told her in a not so quiet voice, causing Kid Flash to speed over towards them.

"What about me?" Kid Flash asked, smirking at his friend as he placed a hand onto his hip. "Were you talking about how handsome I am?" He asked, winking at Ember when he said that. "How's it going, beautiful? Don't think I've seen you before."

Ember groaned at him and rolled her eyes at his annoying attempt to flirt with her. "I'm Phoenix." She smirked at him. "And Robin and I were talking about how punctuality is a great trait. Something that you lack apparently, according to Robin anyway."

She chuckled when Kid Flash glared at Robin who was laughing into his hand. Ember turned to look at her dad who was shaking his head at her.

Ember gulped nervously when the group made their way towards the main entrance of the Hall of Justice. The reporters were snapping pictures of them as they walked down the red carpet. Hayden grabbed his daughter's hand in attempt to calm her nerves and she felt at ease at her father's hand in hers.

"Is that Batman?" A reporter asked.

"Ooo, I see Firebird! But who's the girl that's with him? Is that his protégé?" Another one asked.

"That's Phoenix! She helped him fight Coldstone! She's really cool!"

Ember beamed at the mention of her name and smiled. At least one of the reporters knew her name. Looks like she's making progress. Maybe more will know her name once she joins the Justice League.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." A female reporter said, making Ember chuckle when she heard Kid Flash groan at the reporter failing to say his name correctly.

"His name is Speedy." Another reporter said.

"No, that's not right, that's Green Arrow sidekick." One reporter argued.

"Well that makes no sense. No sense at all." Another reporter argued back at the first reporter.

Ember looked at the two redheads who were clearly annoyed at the reporters but she knew that they couldn't really do anything about the reporters false information about them. Which sucks really.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" She heard Green Arrow ask Speedy, punching him lighting on his shoulder, trying to ease his annoyance towards the reporters.

"Born that way." Speedy replied, flashing his mentor a grin but frowned quickly when he saw Ember looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

Ember huffed at him. "You are the one with the nasty attitude. Not me. I don't even know you."

Speedy didn't respond to her and she rolled her eyes at him. Like seriously, what was his deal with her? Maybe she can ask Robin about it when she gets a chance.

"I'm glad that we are all here." Aqualad said, trying to set a easy mood between the heroes. Ember smiled at the Atlantean.

She looked over to see Robin and Kid Flash grinning at each other they fisted bumped with excitement.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" She heard Kid Flash ask the group.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy told him in a stern voice, and Ember could tell that he was annoyed with the speedster's comment. "Not after today."

"I actually prefer the term protégé, sounds way cooler than sidekicks don't you think?" Ember asked the group when she saw Kid Flash frowned at Speedy's rudeness.

Kid Flash perked up at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Way cooler, and you are way too cute."

Ember glared at him as she removed his arm away from her shoulder. "Not interested."

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Sorry." He told both her and Speedy. "First time at the Hall and I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed," Robin muttered when the group approached the big doors of the Hall of Justice and it opened slowly as the group approached it. "Why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

"What point are you trying to make here?" Ember asked him, annoyed with his word use.

Robin was about to answer her but stopped in his tracks and Ember stopped next to him as well and glanced up in awe at the site in front of them. In front of them was large golden statues that had the original Justice League members and it made Ember wide her brown eyes in shock.

"Oh, I guess that's why." Robin said as he looked up at the golden statues in awe.

The young teens follow the older heroes towards another door that was nearby the golden statues. Ember looked at the metal door and the sign that read "authorized personal only" that was on the front of it. As they got in front of the door, it opened and two more Justice League members Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado stepping out from the door.

"Phoenix, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Martian Manhunter said in greeting, looking at each and every young teen that was in front of him.

Ember smiled at the Martian as she followed closely with the group when the two Leaguers led them inside the metal door. She looked over at the Boy Wonder and the yellow speedster who gave each other fists bumps in excitement and Ember rolled her eyes at them.

Ember looked around in awe when they had entered to what it look like a sitting area. It has several couches and books selves filled with books, a main computer and a round table. Ember wondered if that's where the Justice League held their meetings.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash told the group once they were inside the sitting area with a large grin on his face.

Ember spied a nice chair that was nearby her and she made her way over to sit but a yellow blur beat her to it and Kid Flash smiled at her and patted at his knee. "You are welcome to sit on my lap if you want. I don't mind one bit."

Ember scoffed at his boldness. Does he ever give up? "I rather stand." She told him as she moved away from him and his pouty face.

Ember sighed as she walked over towards a book shelf and decided to lean against instead, anything to get away from that annoying yellow speedster.

Ember looked over at Speedy who was also standing but he was watching the Leaguers who was in the coroner of the room. She could easily tell that he was annoyed with them, like something more was supposed to happen.

"Quick debrief on the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman told the other Leaguers and then looked over at the young teens. "This shouldn't take long."

Ember looked at her dad who was looking at her with a unreadable facial expression and she found it odd because normally she would've been able to read her dad's facial expressions. This is weird, she and the others should be allowed in that debriefing. It would make sense because she and the others helped them defeat the ice villains. Something's not right and she could feel it.

That's it?" Speedy questioned, making Ember break out from her thoughts. She turned to look at him. "You promised a real look inside the HQ, not some glorified backstage pass."

Ember looked back at the Leaguers who was giving each other looks. Ember cocked an eyebrow when she saw Aquaman stepped up, trying to attempt to calm him down. "This is the first step Speedy." Aquaman said with a small smile. "You've granted access few others get."

Ember watched Speedy frowned at the older Atlantean and pointed at the large glass above them where a few reporters were taking pictures of them. Wait, they can do that? "Oh really?" He told them, getting annoyed each second of this conversation. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Ember shrugged her shoulders as she thought about what he said. Even though to her, Speedy is a hot head but he is making good points about the situation at hand.

"Roy," Green Arrow said, stepping up next to Aquaman, trying to calm down his protégé before things get worse. Ember pursed her lips. So, Speedy's real name is Roy. Interesting. "You need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy growled out.

Ember chewed on her lower lip when she watched Speedy turn to look at her and the others. "They're treating us like kids!" He tried to explain to them. "Scratch that, they are treating us like sidekicks. We deserve better than this don't you think?"

Ember crossed her arms as she eyed at the angry archer in front of her, trying to decide to speak up or just be quiet. She doesn't want to make things worse.

"Well sure," Ember sighed in relief when she saw that it was Kid Flash who finally broke the awkward silence. "But I thought the first step was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy's said in annoyance. "I bet they never told you that this place is a false front for stupid tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta tubes to the real thing— an orbital satellite called The Watchtower."

Ember turned her head sharply to glare at her dad who was doing everything he could to avoid her brown gaze. Is this true? Their real HQ is in space? As in, actual space?! Shouldn't they be able to be trusted with the basics if they are going to be members of the Justice League ? Why keep that from them?

Ember turn her gaze towards Batman who was glaring at Green Arrow. "I know, I know," Green Arrow said nervously at the glare of the Dark Knight. "But I thought we could at least make an exception?"

No response from him and Green Arrow frowned. "Or not."

Ember could see Aquaman trying to stepping out again at his second attempt to calm down the young archer. "You're not helping your cause here son," he told him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Stand down or—"

Speedy shrugged off Aquaman's hand from his shoulder. "Or what?" He snarled, interrupting him. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!"

Ember gasped in shock when she saw him reach up to grab his hat threw it on the ground. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore."

Ember balled up her fists when Speedy walked down towards the exit of the sitting area and glared at her and the boys. "Guess they were right about you four. You're not ready."

"Phoenix." Ember look up to see her dad walking towards her. "Are you angry with me?"

Ember huffed and crossed her arms. "How are we supposed to work together if we are uniformed about basic information?"

Hayden was about to respond to her question but could feel Batman's glare at his back. Hayden doesn't feel like getting onto his bad side. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with an answer. "I know that you are upset and it's completely understandable." He looked over at Batman who was still staring at him as if a look could kill. "But we will talk about this later. I promise."

Ember stared at her dad for a moments before sighing in defeat. She knows that it wasn't his fault from not telling her, he was probably following strict orders from Batman so she can't be completely mad at her dad from not telling her. "I'm not mad at you." She said after a deep thought. "I'm just disappointed. But I understand."

Hayden opened his mouth to talk to his daughter more, but was interrupted when the big computer made a noise causing Hayden and Ember to turn to see Superman on the screen.

"Superman to the Justice League." Superman said. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Ember heard Batman saying to the other Leaguers. She raised an eyebrow with interest as she listened in on the conversation. "This may be the perfect time to—"

Ember groaned in frustration when Batman was interrupted by another call that was coming in from the main computer. On the smaller screen next to Superman, another Leaguer by the name of Zatara came on the screen.

"Zatara to the Justice League." He said. "Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot our the sun." He reported. "I'm requesting full League response."

Ember raised an eyebrow at Batman, trying to figure out what he was about to do.

"Superman?" Batman asked the Man of Steel.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities are handling it as we speak."

Ember perked up. That means that instead of handling the small fire, her and the others are going to help the League defeat Wotan. This is way better than knowing where the main HQ is. She doesn't know much about Wotan, but was told that he's a real piece of work to keep down.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman told the two Leaguers on the computer. He pressed a button on the large keyboard. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's location. Batman out."

Ember chewed her lower lip when Batman turn over to look at the teens. "Stay put." Batman told them as he and the others were about to make their leave.

"What?! Why?" Robin asked in outrage.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Aquaman and Flash looking at each other.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained—" Flash started but was interrupted by his protégé Kid Flash.

"Since when?!" He yelled at his mentor.

"I mean," Flash said, thinking of another way to explain it to his protégé without upsetting him any further. "You're not trained to work part of this team."

"There will be other missions." Aquaman promised. "When you're ready."

"For now, stay put." Batman told the teens, looking at them firmly through his mask, making Ember shiver.

Ember eyed at her dad who sighed next to her. "Please," he muttered. "Beheave."

Ember didn't say anything to him as he and the other older heroes disappeared, leaving the teens alone in the room.

"Tch," Kid Flash said, breaking the silence that followed once the Leaguers left the room. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they.. when they treat us like sidekicks?"

Ember huffed as she balled up her fists as her anger started to arise but remembered her breathing and started to calm down. She can't lose control of her emotions. She needs to calm down even though she's still angry with her dad and at the League. She doesn't understand why the League doesn't trust her or the others to help them with the mission. Why train them if they don't trust their own protégés? She's highly confused.

"My mentor— my king. I thought he trusted me." She heard Aqualad said in a quiet voice.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They got a HQ in space!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What else are they not telling us?" Aqualad wondered.

Ember sighed. "That's what I want to know as well. What else are they hiding from us? Why can't they trust us?"

Ember and her dad have a close relationship. She would always feel comfortable talking to her dad about anything and she knew that she could trust her dad completely. So why can't he trust her with the basics? Doesn't she deserve that kind of trust after training and fighting along side for the past three years?

"Why train us at all if they can't trust us completely? What's the fucking point?" Ember asked the group. The group looked at her and she realized that she accidentally cussed, something she would only do if she was angry or pissed off. "Sorry for cussing. I'm just pissed."

Robin nodded at her in understanding. "I got a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Ember rolled her eyes as another silence filled the room once more but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Why didn't she leave with Speedy? She shook her head as she place a hand on her hip and sighed in annoyance.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked, breaking the silence.

Robin grinned at him. "I don't know but I bet I can find out."

Ember cocked her head to the side as she and the others follow the shorter hero to the main computer. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched him plug the cord from the computer into his glove. She blinked as she watched him typing away on the keyboard.

_**Access Denied **_A female voice told them from the computer screen.

"Wanna bet?" Robin asked the computer with a large grin on his face.

Ember blinked again at Robin's stills on the computer. What is he? A hacker or something? For a kid he's quite good on the computer seeing as he started to bypass security within seconds.

Ember and Kid Flash looked at each other in awe at his skills. "Umm, how on Earth are you doing that?" He asked The Boy Wonder.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin replied.

Ember and Kid Flash look at each other once more and he shrugged his shoulders at her as he grinned towards her. Ember scoffed at him.

"Okay, Project Cadmus." Robin began as he looked at the computer screen. "It's a genetics lab here in DC. That's all the information. But if Batman is suspicious of them, maybe we should investigate?" He asked the group.

Ember smirked at Robin's idea. It would be a good idea.

She can't wait to see her dad's face after they investigate Cadmus. She can already picture it clearly inside her head.

"Solve the case before they do." Aqualad said with a smile on his face. "It would be poetic justice."

Robin chuckled at the older teen. "Aren't they all about justice?"

Aqualad sighed. "But they told us to stay put."

"For blotting our the sun mission! Not the Cadmus one!" Robin told him as he remembered the conversation earlier with the Justice League.

Ember hummed in thought and looked up at Aqualad and Kid Flash and smirked at them. "He's right. Pretty sure we won't get into trouble if we are just investigating Cadmus. Could be fun."

Kid Flash grinned back at them and walked over towards Ember and Robin and placed his hands onto his shoulders with excitement. "Are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you guys are going I'm so going too!"

The three teens look over at Aqualad and all three smiled at him, hoping that he would join them. Aqualad smirked at them.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

Robin crossed his arms at him. "We didn't came here for a play date."

Aqualad shook his head at him and nodded. "Let's go to Cadmus."

* * *

_**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story! I just been writing for other fandoms lol. I hope that you like Ember in this chapter! I feel like she fits in quite well with the others though she does not like Speedy nor Wally at the moment lol. Lol hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!**_


End file.
